borkarfingfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyromancer
The Pyromancer is a magic damage, wizard type tower. It is a medium cost, high DPS, low range tower that is useful in early, mid, and late game. It specializes in dealing massive damage to nearby enemies in as little time as possible. Upgrades Default Upgrades Arcane Adept: ($650) * Increases range from 3 to 4. * Decreases hit speed from 2 seconds to 1.5 seconds. * Cosmetics: Gives the Pyromancer a reddish-purple wizard hat and a purple glow around its staff. * Sell price changes to $725. Pyro Breath: ($2100) * Adds a flamethrower-like attack in addition to its fireball attack, in which the Pyromancer spews flames rapidly from its staff. Each flame deals 5 damage and 10 burn DPS (burn effect is stackable). The Pyromancer spews 20 flames per second, making the total DPS 100. * Cosmetics: Gives the Pyromancer glowing yellow eyes and enhances his staff. * Sell price changes to $1775. Blazing Column: ($2075) * Adds a attack in addition to its fireball attack, in which the Pyromancer summons a column a fire from the ground up with 2 range, dealing 250 damage in addition to its 45 burn DPS for 3 seconds. This spell is cast every 6.5 seconds. * Cosmetics: Gives the Pyromancer a new outfit and a firey aura. * Sell price changes to $2813. Path 1 Upgrades Pyro Laser: ($3000) * Adds the Pyro Laser passive ability that is activated every 15 seconds. ** When activated, the Pyromancer will pause all attacks and charge a powerful laser fire attack for 2 seconds and fire for 3 seconds, dealing 80 - 240 damage per second and inflicting 15 stackable burn DPS for 2 seconds. * Increases default attack damage from 40 to 65. * Cosmetics: Gives the Pyromancer a larger and more vibrant staff with one large red crystal orbiting it. * Sell price changes to $4313. Firestorm: ($7000) * Adds the Firestorm passive ability that is activated every 20 seconds. ** When activated, the Pyromancer will cast a ring of fire around it with 6 range that deals 150 damage per second for 6 seconds to any enemy inside it. * Doubles all attack damage. * Increases range from 4 to 4.5. * Cosmetics: Adds an orange crystal around the Pyromancer's staff and small pillars of fire around its base. * Sell price changes to $7813. Blazing Spirit: ($10000) * Adds the Blazing Spirit passive ability that is activated every 15 seconds. ** When activated, the Pyromancer will raise its staff and other arm and cast a spell that buffs its damage by 250% and hit speed by 300% for 6 seconds. When cast, a fiery, anthropomorphic creature seems to form from the Pyromancer's body and expand and grow in size, slowly fading away as the timer runs out. * Increases range from 4.5 to 5. * Cosmetics: Adds five scarlet crystals orbiting the bottom of the Pyromancer's staff and gives the Pyromancer a new outfit. * Sell price changes to $12813. Category:Towers Category:Wizard-type